Cheater
by Starksgf4eva
Summary: When Clary finds Jace cheating on her, she runs away. 2 years later the gang finds her but, somthings different about her. Can they bring her back home? Or is she comfy in her new home. I know there are alot of these but give it a try please. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:Caught you

Chapter 1  
**I know there are a ton of these but I just had to.**  
I was walking past Jace's room when I heard a moan.  
"Jace." It was Aline"We...we shouldn't be doing this...what about Clary?"  
"We don't have to tell her, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right." He replied.  
I felt my heart stop. He didn't even care when she mentioned me. A few tears escaped my eyes before I wiped them away. I was not going to cry, he was not worth my tears. I run to my room and packed everything but the pictures of Jace and I. I threw them at the wall, walked over and picked them up and scribbled all over Jace. I quickley sent Iz a text saying I was leaving and to tell everyone I loved them, before stepping on it and crushing it.  
I ran to Jace's room and opened the door with a smirk and Aline scream and backs away from Jace.  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I laugh."Good bye you lying, cheating ass. I hope I never see you again and if I do I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." I spin on my heel and march down to my room. I hear Jace running after my calling my name, but it's too late. I put a locking rune on my door, draw a portal and jump in. The last thing I see is Jace barging into my room looking at me in complete shock and sadness. I land on a beach. I look around and see an Institute across the street. I run over to it and ring the bell. A girl about 5'5 with wavy blond hair and peircing blue eyes opens the door.  
"Hi I'm Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary. I'm looking for a place to stay." I say to her hopfully.  
"Hey I'm Skylar come on in" She smiles. I will start a new life here. I will forget about my old life and create a new better one, where people will actually train me and not betray my trust. I will be happy here. I hope.  
**Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Lost and Found

**Hey, so here's chapter 2 I know the first chapter was short and I'm gonna work on that so sorry about that thanks for the amazing reviews.**

Chapter 2

2 years later

Clary's Pov

"Clary get your ass outta bed right now we're gonna be late for school god damn it!" Skylar screams. I look at my alarm clock and scramble out of bed and run into the shower.

I guess I should explain what's happened. 1 year into Jace's and mine relationship, he cheated on me with Aline, then I ran away to the California where I met Skylar, my parabatai, Matt, my boyfriend, twins, Logan and Nathanial, we call him Nate, Kenzie and their parents Kyle and Dawn. I have grown since I left, I am 5"7, have curves and bigger boobs. I have been training since I got here and Skylar and I are the best shadowhunters of our generation. I put brown and honey highlights in my hair and got piercings. 1 on my tounge, 1 on my nose, my ears, 3 on the cartalidge on my right ear and 2 on my left ear.

I take a shower then head to my closet to find something to wear. I pick black skinny jeans with rips, a Rick Owens leather jacket, a strapless blue shirt with a sweerheart neckline and 5 inch black studded pumps. I walk over to my vanity and put on concealer, dark smokey eye, black eyeliner and red lipstick. I look in the mirrior one last time then I'm out the door. When I get into the kitchen I'm greeted by Nate and Logan wrestling on the floor by the kitchen door.

"NO it's my frickin muffin!" Logan shouts causing me to laugh.

They had this fight every time Dawn made muffins and there was only one left and lemme tell you, it gets funny.

"You got the the last god damn muffin last time now gimme this one its mine!" Nate takes the muffin from Logan and starts running away. He doesn't get too far though because Logan is tackling him to the ground the minute he takes a bite of the muffin. I ignore the rest of the fight and get a yougert from the fridge and sit on the counter.

"Good morning Miss. Lazy Ass" Sky smiles. I glare at her. I don't know how she can be so happy in the morning. I finish my yougert and throw it out. When I turn around, I come face to face with Matt. He smiles suductivly at me.

"Morning bebe." He whispers in my ear. I shudder.

"Morning" I smile.

He takes my hand and we walk to our rooms to get our school bads. When we get back down stairs we are about 15 minutes early. Matt runs his hand suggestivly down my side and wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck. He pulls my closer and starts kissing my jawline.I close my eyes. He inches closer to my lips until I feel his lips against mine. I respond and immediatly open my mouth for him. His tounge darts in as he pins me to a wall. We are so into it we don't hear the doorbell ring or Sky run to answer it. We only break apart when I hear suprised gasps.

"Clary?!" Isabelle.

I guess they found me. I turn around and sure enough Izzy is there with Alec, Magnus, Simon and Jace. Jace. His name sends white rage through my viens.  
"Hey guys." I start. Letting my self relax as Matt comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me." What are you..." I don;t get to finish because Izzy is running up to me and giving me the biggest hug ever

"We've come to take you home" She says.

Yeah right. This is my home now. New York was not my home and it never will be again.


	3. Chapter 3:Jace's Pov

Chapter 3

Jace's Pov

We have been searching for Clary for 2 years and still have nothing. I can't forget the day she left. It's fresh in my mind everytime I close my eyes.I know this is a really shitty excuse but, the only reason I was even with Aline was because I was bored and she wanted to find out weather she was a lesbian or not and thing got out of hand. Before Clary left I guess she sent a text to Izzy and told her what happened because when she, Alec, Magnus, Clary's mom, Luke, Simon, Robert and Maryse got home, lets just say I was on bed rest for a month. Even Max helped them! Not that I blame them I mean I wanted to beat the living shit outta myself too. Everyone was a wreck. Even Magnus and Alec were crying. As soon as I got better Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Simon and I swore we wouldn't stop looking until we found Clary and brought her home.

We searched almost everywhere. We went from Paris to Japan to Italy to almost everywhere in the US. Hell, we even checked Canada (got nothing against Canada, I live there). We were almost ready to give up when Magnus reminded us of California.

Time skip to California Institute

I knock on the door. A girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes answers the door.

"Is there a Clary Fray here?" Simon asks, looking desperate. He has taken her leaving the worst. He wouldn't look at me anymore. When everyone came to the Institute after Clary left, it was a mess. Clary's mom was sobbing into Luke's shoulder, Luke looked like he couldn't believe what he heard, Izzy was crying while clinging to Maryse. Even Alec and Magnus were crying. But Simon, he was the worst. At first he yelled saying I was lying, then punched a wall, when we finally convinced him she was gone, he started sobbing, shaking uncontrollably,then he wouldn't eat for 2 weeks, and even now it's hardly anything.

"Yeah...why." The girl says hesitantly.

"We're her family." Magnus says, shocking us. I look at him and see he has bags under his eyes. The girls eyes darken.

"Your the people she left aren't you? Which one is the cheater huh?" She scans over us, her eyes lingering on me.

"Was it you? Are you the Jace who broke Clary's heart?" I nod guiltily.

"Who are you anyway?" Izzy spoke up.

The girl turns to Izzy "My name is Skylar, I'm Clary's parabatai." We looked at her shocked. She sighed "Come on she's in here but I warn you-" We dart past her into the Institute. There was a bang somwhere by the huge staircase. We run over and I swear you could hear my heart break after what I saw. Clary is pinned up against a wall, her legs wrapped around some guy. They're making out and my the looks of it, they didn't hear us come in.

There is a group of gasps.

"Clary?" Izzy all but screams. They finally break apart and Izzy gives Clary a hug.

"We've come to take you home." Izzy says, her voice is muffled by Clary's hair. When they break apart, I take the time to look at her. She has grown since we last saw her. She is probably up to right under my nose but, right under that guy's chin. She has beautiful curves and is um... filling out in the breast area. She has brown and honey highlights in her hair and got a shitload of piercings. She has her ears pierced where you normally get them but, on her right ear she has 3 on her cartalidge and 2 on the cartalidge on her left. She has a nose piercing and I can't really tell but, she may or maynot have her tounge pierced. it doesn't help me at all that to add to her new-found sexiness, she has a killer outfit on. She has black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, a blue strapless shirt and black heels with spikes. She has makeup on too. Her red lipstick making her lips so plump and kissable- Jace snap out of it I think to myself. I shake my head. If I'm gonna have these thoughts, I need to win her back first.

Simon's Pov

I run over to Clary and hug her, holding on for dear life as if, if I let go, she would vanish. I bury my face in her neck and I feel her breaths start to get shakey as she starts to cry.

"Si," She sobs, squeezing me with the same amount of force.

"I'm here Clare-bear." I say feeling whole again "I'm here."

**Omg, I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating! I just got to the part where Simon was depressed and it made me so sad to have him that way so it was hard to write. Anyway, what did you guys think of jace's reaction to Matt and Clary and Simon seeing Clary again. It's the start of x-mas break so expect more soon. I will try to make the chapters longer and to update more often. Sorry for the wait.** **Review.**  
**~Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4:Reunion

Chapter 4: Runion

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update I would've posted this sooner but my glasses snapped in half so I had to get them fixed and now, I'm stuck using perscription to everyone who reviewed. In this chapter Clary reunites with the gang, well minus Jace. Matt and his family meet them and we see Alec and Clary have a little brother sister moment. Enjoy and review!**

Clary's Pov

I'm sobbing into Simon's shoulder while he rubs my back, reminding me that he's not going anywhere.

"I hate him Si, I hate him." I whisper.

"I know you do Clare, I do too." He whispers back letting me go. I look at Iz and run into her outstreched arms.

"Iz!" I start sobbing all over again. She whispers that she is gonna beat the living shit outta Jace for doing this to me and I manage to crack a small smile. She lets go whispering that Magnus is dying to see me and I let go looking over at him. He has dark bags under his eyes and his face is tight with worry and concern. I walk up and hug him. He immediatly returns the gesture.

"I missed you." I say after a moment "It wasn't the same without you and your sparkles." I choke on the last word, trying my hardest not to cry.

"It's ok Clary, you can cry if you need to." I can hear the brotherly tone in his voice and give in to the tears.  
"Magnus!" I wail into his shoulder, while he squeezes me tighter, if possible, while Alec rubs soothing circles on my back. I turn out if Maggie's arms after a few minutes and dive into Alec's, while they switch jobs.  
"I know, I know, let it all out." Alec whispers "I know you hate him, we do too." I held Alec closer to me. Matt coughs and I let go of Alec, turning to face Matt.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Matt. Matt this is Magnus Bane-" Magnus bows" He's the High Worlock of Brooklyn, this is his boyfriend, Alec-" Alec waves "He's the oldest Lightwood, this is Simon-" Si says hey "And he has been my best and oldest friend. They are like my brothers." The three of them smile at me with brotherly affection. "This is Isabelle, call her Izzy though she is like a sister. And the guy over there-" I point to Jace "That is Jace, the lying, cheating asshole who broke my heart." I start to choke up and Sky comes running in with Logan and Nate. Dawn, Kyle and Kenzie went to Idris and won't be back for a few months. They see me start to tear up and run over.

"Honey whats wrong, it feels like you keep going from sad to angry to happy?" Sky asks me. Logan and Nate are on either side of her holding my shoulders.

"Who the hell made our Clary this sad?!" The twins screech in rage, turning towards the gang. Everyone points to Jace.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Nate demands. Sky whispers something in his ear and realization dawns on his face.

Alec's Pov (haha didn't see that coming did you)

These guys can't be more than 17. I can feel Jace getting more frusterated by the minute. I mean who wouldn't, three guys are being extremely protective of Clary, not to mention we practicaly hated him for chasing Clary away.  
As realization dawns on one of the boy's faces, he turns to Jace.

"So your the Jace who cheated on Clary and broke her heart. I'll tell you right now you better stay the hell away from her. You think your the best shadowhunter, but you haven't seen us in action, and I'll snap your arm like a twig." The one says. It's hard to tell them apart. They look like identical twins.

"Ok, first, who the hell are you and second, you can't possibly be better than me, I'm the best." Jace smirks.

"Ok everyone," Clary starts "I'm going to introduce everyone one more time and I'm not doing it again so listen up." She points to me "This is Alec Lightwood, this is his boyfriend Magnus Bane, the High Worlock of Brooklyn, this is Alec's younger sister, Isabelle Lightwood, call her Izzy or Iz, this is Simon Lewis my bestest friend ever, and this is Jace, the lying cheatign asshole." She scowls at him and he winces.

"Ok" She points to the girl, Skylar- "This is my parabatai, Skylar, these are her twin younger brothers Logan-" She points to one with slightly blonde hair " and this is Nate-" She pointes to the other one "and this is their older brother and my boyfriend, Matt." She smiles up at him and he gives her a peck on the lips. That's when Jace explodes.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND A PARABATAI! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN GONE TWO YEARS AND ALREADY HEVE A FREAKIN PARABATAI! WHAT HAPPENED TO US? DON'T YOULOVE ME ANYMORE-" He's cut off my Clary.

"Yes Jace, I've been gone for _two_ years! Two frickin years and in that time, I've found someone who cares for me, who doesn't and never would, cheat on me and cares more about me then himself. I'm sick and tired of everything always being about you! I need it to be about me somtimes, have you ever thought of that?! Huh! I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see you again when I left, but clearly, "She raises her voice, staring him down "You didn't get the message! This is my home now, I'm not going back to New York so just leave, just go home. And I don't mean everyone, if you guys want to stay I'm sure Matt won't mind but him" She points to Jace" He has already over-used his welcome." And with that she stompes out the front door.

Jace's Pov

She doesn't love me anymore. She said she never wanted to see me again. I feel like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and handed to me. I will get her to love me again. I don't know how, but I will, I need to.

Clary's Pov

I slam the front door shut and make my way to my harley dividson street 750. I get on, strap on my helmet and drive to school. I can hear the others get on their bikes and follow me. We get there with 5 minutes to spare and everyone stops what they're doing to stare. We are the most popular people in school so we're all used to this by now. We walk inside and head to our lockers.

**Ok, I realizr some people, like Alec, are OOC in this chapter, but I don't care, I like it this way. Anyway, review and if you have any suggestions, please please please let me know!**

**~Lexi**


End file.
